


Happily ever after

by Nachsie



Series: Bookverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR 'THOUGH THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT WITH BLOOD', AND 'AND THEY LIVED'</p><p>Six months after reuniting, Dean reveals the secrets of his past before ending up in bobby's care at the orphange before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after

**Six months after the reunion**

 

Castiel's arm slid around Dean's naked waist as he buried his face into his neck. This new world brought so much life to him as he sucked in Dean's scent. He smiled at the ring on Dean's finger, his lover. Soon to be husband. He lived for mornings where they slept in together, just enjoying each other.

"Cas?" Dean whispered softly as Castiel smiled as he placed soft kisses on his neck.

"Mr. Noble," Castiel mumbled at his partners soon to be named.

"I love when you call me that," Dean mumbled turning to face him as Castiel cupped his face kissing him, tongues sliding against each other before Castiel pulled back.

"What's on the agenda today?" Castiel asked touching his cheek.

"Besides finalizing wedding plans...I want to take you somewhere." Dean said his tired voice sounding sad and serious all at the same time, Castiel didn't ask why.

 

Dean walked through the cemetery, holding Castiel's hand. Bundled for the fall weather, the cemetery seemed peaceful. Benny stood next to the limo, still loyal to protect Dean. Since they were reunited, he made sure to follow Dean around closely. 

 

Balthazar stood next to him, his hands shoved into his pockets complaining about the cold, as Benny placed a kiss on his nose shutting him up. Dean stopped at a grave, brushing the vines that had overgrown it revealing the name Charlie Winchester. 

 

Castiel watched Dean bend down as he placed the wildflowers into its holder. Before Dean stood moving to squeeze and hold Castiel's hand.

"Castiel, this...is my sister. Charlie." Dean swallowed pain in his heart as he spoke, Castiel's eyes moved back to the grave. Dean had a sister? Castiel had been taken back, he knew Dean was an orphan, he knew Dean hated his parents, but...there was so much Castiel didn't know about his past.

"Sister?" Castiel squeezed his hand, his eyes looking to Dean.

"Let me... start from the beginning..." Dean breathed in.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**July 18, 2000**

"Mom!" The eight-year-old snatched the bottle from her hand. She pouted reaching for the bottle laughing softly.

"Deany, mommy's not done, baby." She giggled. Her blonde hair messy from the days without a shower, She laughed softly.

"Mom, Charlie and I are hungry. There is no food." Dean stated pouring the liquor down the sink.

"I just went grocery shopping yesterday." His mother mumbled moving to lay in her cocoon mess of pillows, curled up into herself.

"Mom, that was two weeks ago," Dean stated as Mary raised her head slightly, she smiled softly patting the space next to her. Dean softly moved to lay in her space, curling herself around him she snuggled with him.

"You're such a good boy, mommy sometimes forgets things like that." Mary nuzzled him softly. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad mom."

"You're not a bad mom." Dean nuzzled her. He loved his mother, though she drinks a lot. She loved her children. "Take a shower mom. Then we will go to the store." Mary nodded, moving to get up.

"Find my car keys will you?" She asked softly moving towards the bathroom.

"Car was repoed mom." Dean sighed as she scratched her head.

"When did that happen?" Mary asked.

"A month ago," Dean said softly.

"Mommy must have forgotten," Mary mumbled as she closed the bathroom door. Dean started picking up the empty bottles, tossing them out the window into the apartment's large trash can that laid below. He heard laughter as he felt hands grab his leg. He smiled turning, his three-year-old sister smiled up at him. Giggling and growling at him, as she held his leg.

"Oh no! The lions got me!" Dean laughed as he playfully tried to wiggle his leg in an attempt to get the lion off as she giggled. Charlie grabbed his arms causing Dean to hiss, Charlie instantly stopped. Dean's hand covered the area that hurt, as Charlie moved his sleeve. The fresh burns of a cigarette covered his already scarred up arm. Charlie looked at him sadly, leaning down kissing his wound.

"Dean ouchy," Charlie stated as Dean looked down.

"It's okay, Charlie. It doesn't hurt. I'm used to it." Dean smiled trying to not make her worry, as Mary came out scratching her head again. Dean sliding his shirt down again quickly.

"They must have turned off our water," Mary mumbled as she shook her head. Let's get some food, okay babies?" Mary picked up Charlie, Dean followed closely behind.

 

Mary giggled as they returned to the apartment, her loud and obnoxious as she held a vodka bottle in one hand, Charlie in the other, And Dean carrying the two bags which was all Mary could afford with the change she found in the bottom of her purse. Her loud singing cut short as John stood to smoke in the living room, the thick smell of smoke gaining their attention as Mary put Charlie down.

"Dean, take Charlie into the other room." Mary walked over to John. Dean moved to the bedroom, placing Charlie in her crib. He placed the food in the crib, opening a snack bar he softly handed it to her. She started to chew hungrily at it, smiling up at him as screams interrupted from the living room.

"Charlie stay here," Dean stated as he moved quickly out the door, John held Mary by the throat.

"I know you fucked him, you whore!" John hissed as Mary cried out coughing.

"No! Baby, I love you!" Mary cried as Dean started hitting John.

"Let her go, you monster!" Dean screamed as John smacked him roughly knocking him back. John growled as he tossed Mary to the side.

"What did you say, boy?!" John grabbed Dean by the shirt as Dean screamed in anger, earning another slap to the face. Charlie could be heard coughing, as Mary wiped her bleeding nose.

"Let him go!" Mary screamed as John growled at her smacking her.

"YOU SPOILED UNGRATEFUL BRAT," John yelled as Charlie's coughing continued.

"Charlie?" Mary whimpered as she moved towards the nursery, she started to scream. Earning the attention of Dean and John. "She's not breathing! My babies not breathing!" 

 

John didn't expect the teeth slamming into his wrist. He dropped Dean as Dean bolted towards his sister's room, his sister laid still in Mary's arms. Her throat swollen, her chest unmoving as Dean started to cry, his eyes looked to the snack bar in her hand. He snatched it looking at the ingredients, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mom! Why did you get this?!" Dean whimpered.

"She wanted it...she kept reaching for the box-" Mary sniffed.

"Mom! This has nuts! She's allergic!" Dean sobbed.

"Mommy forgot." Mary sobbed kissing her lifeless body. "I'm so sorry. Mommy forgot." Dean cried loudly as he noticed his mother look up startled by something behind him. "JOHN NO-" As his world was spinning, he could barely make out the conversation.

"Grab your stuff, Mary!" John yelled.

"We can't leave them!" Mary sobbed.

"You want to go to jail Mary? You will! Do you want to go away for murder?! We will call the cops to find them later but we need to be long gone okay?!"

"O-okay!" Mary cried as Dean passed out.

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

Dean awoke to loud beeps, his eyes scanned a white room. His eyes wandered the room. A man he didn't recognize Sat up noticing Dean awake.

"Hello, Dean." The man smiled sadly.

"Hello," Dean spoke softly.

"I'm Bobby singer. I'm here because-" Bobby went to speak but Dean cut him off.

"They left me. Gave me up." Dean started looking at Bobby. "John said I ever ended up in a hospital I was on my own...that they never would come back for me," Dean said his eyes darted around the room emotionless. "...is...Charlie...?"

 Bobby said nothing but looked sad, as Dean felt tears slid down his face. Dean looked sadly out the window, as Bobby softly opened a book.

"When, I need to escape...to feel better....I normally read a book. It...helps...maybe...it will help you too." Bobby spoke but Dean said nothing as Bobby cleared his throat. _"Push!" The king begged as the queen screamed in pain, she gripped his hand as she panted weakly. This baby inside of her was the fourth pregnancy, but all were stillborns-"_

Bobby read out loud, as Dean sniffed his voice listening to the story and the soothing words, for the first time feeling safe in a long time.

 

____________________________________________________

 

**Now:**

 

 

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand as Dean finished his story.

"I wanted you to know my past before you become part of my future." Dean breathed as Castiel moved kissing him softly. The words are unspoken in the kiss as Castiel felt Dean kiss him back before Castiel bent down to Charlie's grave.

"Hello Charlie, I'm Castiel and...I'm head over heals in love with your brother..." Castiel spoke as Dean smiled softly.

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Two years later**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone. Chuck and Clarence's photo hung on the wall proudly along with photos the gang. Dean and Castiel's wedding photos as well, along with Sam's diploma. Dean smiled at the photos, his eyes moved back to the food as arms slid around his waist.

"What cha making babe?" Castiel asked.

"I am making spaceships." Dean smiled knowing the confusion on Castiel's face was priceless. "It's good I promise."

"So far it is." Gabriel smiled as he chewed on bacon sitting on the counter.

"When did you-?!" Dean gasped in confusion.

"Thief, remember?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, as Sam came in a baby fussing in his arms.

"Look who I found fussing in her crib. Looks like she wants her parents." Sam smiled.

"Awh." Castiel scooped up the crying baby, their daughter, as he rocked her. "Shiloh. It's okay." Dean watched him, Sam moving to make a bottle. Benny entered confused by the crying child, as Balthazar kept hinting that they should make some demon babies together. The thief stealing more bacon, as Benny rolled his eyes at Balthazar. Dean smiled laughing softly, this was his family, this was his happy ending.

 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i reread ttssbwb, and decided i left deans past before the orphange in the dark. I decided to shed some light on it.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
